1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mountings of hood ornaments for vehicles, and particularly to methods and devices designed to prevent the theft of valuable hood ornaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art hood ornaments have traditionally been affixed rigidly to the front hood of the vehicle. As such they have become a prime target for vandalism and thefts. While efforts have been made to design collapsible structures to prevent damage when the ornaments are struck, no design has been developed for an ornament which is easily removed for storage to prevent such damage or theft. A version of the collapsible ornament is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,597.